Spritemare
by Twin - Tailed Callie xx
Summary: Aiiro wakes up from a horrible nightmare and only one tug can comfort her. Oneshot/mini-fic. I DO NOT OWN TUGS. COPYRIGHT TO OWNERS. Based on an interesting talk with a classmate on how dairy products cause bad dreams...? Hmmmmm...


Hi all. Here's a mini-fic to keep you all busy - it's a TUGS one too, so all TUGS fans out there should like it. Reviews welcome 'n stuff.

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaagh!"_

The scream rang through the night air, starting me awake. My eyes stung and watered from opening so quickly against the chill and the cold water lapping my hull didn't help the shock either. What the-? Who'd screamed? What was the big deal? I knew who'd screamed before I'd realized it. I was only relieved the whole harbour didn't wake up…

Aiiro had tumbled down and was shivering in a tight ball on my deck, hyperventilating. I held a startled gaze, the muscles in my face frozen, worrying what to do. My mind whirled violently and I really thought I'd start losing control of the situation. But I couldn't.

"_Aiiro?"_

She jumped up quickly, so quickly that my heart flipped in surprise. Aiiro then began to tremble fiercely, sucking in sharp, wobbly breaths in fright and burying her small hands in her bottom lip. Her cerulean eyes were alight with panic, her face was stained with tears and she stared at me as if I were a monster. What had happened?

"_Aiiro? Are you okay? What's with the screaming?"_

Aiiro continued to stare at me like a rabbit in a headlight before slowly turning away, twitching and babbling incoherently under her breath. I waited patiently for a response; I was prepared to give her all the time she needed.

"_Ai-Ai-Ai-Aiiro had a-a-a-a… a very scary dream. Aiiro thinks so." _

"_A scary dream?" _

"_Yes! Scary. A scary dream in Aiiro's head. Ha'penny, Aiiro was very upset."_

As irritating as Aiiro could be sometimes, I actually felt sorry for her. Who'd have thought an eccentric, loud thing like her could get so wound up over a nightmare? Not me obviously. I furrowed one eyebrow at her, asking her to tell me what had happened.

"_Ai-Aiiro was…sitting on the dockside… eating – eating …a piece of cheese."_

"_Cheese. Your nightmare starts with you on the dockside…eating cheese?"_

"_Yes. After Aiiro had taken a bite, the sky went black and…and these – these - these black flames start dancing around Aiiro. Aiiro doesn't like fire so Aiiro starts to grow desperate, wanting a way out. The fire, it - it now looked like devils, laughing at Aiiro."_

"_Dancing fire devils?"_

"_Ha'penny must find this strange but it really did happen! It really did. The devils laugh and laugh as Aiiro tried to get away. One suddenly grabbed Aiiro's arm and pulled Aiiro off the dock. Aiiro was very frightened. Aiiro started to struggle but the demon wouldn't let go. Then, Aiiro was swallowed by the other devil – all black and hot and burning. Everything was burning – Aiiro's hair, Aiiro's scarf, Aiiro's feet – everything! Burning, burning, burning!"_

Aiiro collapsed onto my deck again, bawling her eyes out and shaking like anything. I was absolutely astounded. Aiiro? A nightmare? There's something you don't see every night. But, as odd as this was, I had to get Aiiro to calm down before she woke anyone and everyone in the harbour with her child-like sobbing.

"_Aiiro, Aiiro. Aiiro, listen to me! There are no fire demons anymore. Nothing's going to come out and grab you, nothing's going to hurt you and nothing will swallow you whole in a ball of black flames, right? Nothing. Nothing, zero, kaput, split. Okay? It was just a nightmare. It's over now. If I have to look after you then so be it. And you listen to me, Aiiro – __**nothing**__, absolutely nothing is going to hurt you when you're near me. As annoying as you might be, I swear. As long as you decide to stay, as long as I sail the canals of Bigg City, as long as I exist – nothing will get you."_

Aiiro smiled a beaming grin of open-mouthed innocence as she scrabbled up and bounced swiftly into the air, hovering next to my face. I turned to look at her and I had to smile too. I didn't want to admit it, but I did like Aiiro, really. She was my chibi. I had to take care of her, like a parent would take care of their kid. She was starting to grow on me, although I did think she was the most annoying thing in Bigg City sometimes. But I didn't think that for long though. I never could think badly of her. My chibi Aiiro. As Aiiro floated up to snuggle under my hat again, I let an affectionate, protective feeling of satisfaction melt my heart and warm me with pride from the top of my stack right down to the keel. And I never stopped staring at the stars…

* * *

Hope you like it then. :) Ha'penny is the name of the tug, my OC and Aiiro (Japanese for 'deep blue') is her chara or chibi or sprite. Whatever floats your boat. ;) Oh, and please keep voting on my poll - only 2 votes so far. I'd love input from you guys on what to write for my next big serious story. Please! _Arigato des.~ _^^


End file.
